


always sunny here with you

by doubled_helix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's bodyguard needs a raise, Adrien's in a frilly Victorian dress for most of this fic and he rocks it, Akuma Attack, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Adrien Agreste, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kissing in the Rain, Plagg Is So Done, Plagg is a Little Shit, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, spiderman kiss, they love each other so much it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubled_helix/pseuds/doubled_helix
Summary: Ladybug shrugged. “I thought it would be nice if you had a photoshoot in different clothes for once. I’ve seen four of them so far, and you’ve worn the exact same thing every time.”“Admit it, bugaboo. You just couldn’t resist seeing me in a dress.”“You’re very pretty, kitty, but don’t go getting a big head on me.”“Well, youdidjust save me from a supervillain.” Adrien fluttered his eyelids dramatically and hoped it looked as ridiculous as it felt. “My knight in shining red armor.”(Or: In which the most convoluted scenario imaginable is created for the sole purpose of getting Ladybug to kiss Adrien while hanging upside down in the rain.)





	always sunny here with you

**Author's Note:**

> We got so close to a Spiderman kiss in Dark Cupid, and it was mercilessly snatched away from us. That is simply unacceptable. So may I present to you all this: a disgusting word dump of self-indulgent fluff and wish fulfillment.

Even before the outlandishly dressed woman with the Batman-esque cape turned his clothes into Victorian frills, Adrien Agreste was having a bad day.

First, thanks to an emergency cloudy morning photoshoot ordered by his father, he had to cancel his date – or rather, daily patrol – with Ladybug (she had put her foot down about having dates during patrols after the fifth time an akuma dropped slime all over their picnicking spot). Adrien didn’t so much dislike photoshoots as he disliked his photographer Vincent, who was constantly contorting his body into impossible positions and ordering Adrien react to inexplicable scenarios made up on the fly.

“No, no, Mr. Agreste!” Vincent would yell, waving his camera like a weapon. “More dexterity, more _passion_. Give me radiance, give me sorrow. You are the pizza that is cooking in the oven, but not a terrible deck oven, no -  a brick oven! You are a brick oven pizza, Mr. Agreste, show me how you flaunt your toppings!”

Adrien often wondered if the man secretly wanted to open a restaurant. It would explain a lot. He said as much to Ladybug over the phone during his company-mandated fifteen-minute break that morning.

“Poor kitty,” she laughed, utterly unsympathetic to his woeful plight. “Forced to channel his inner brick oven pizza. You should go on strike.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Adrien muttered, feeling very put upon. “I’ll do it.”

“It’ll be okay,” she said, although her words of comfort weren’t very comforting when he could still hear her suppressed giggling through the phone. “When you model for me, I promise to protect you from all the big bad photographers with their pizza puns.”

He couldn’t help feeling his cheeks warm, like they did every time Marinette brought up him modeling her designs. Clearing his throat, he managed to push aside his pleased blush to snort in outrage. “It’s not even a pun. It’s an atrocity.”

“Now you know how I feel, kitty.”

Before he could defend his brilliant puns, Vincent’s laptop, which had been streaming the news from its place atop a lawn chair, began blaring a familiar alert. Adrien let the retort die on his tongue. An akuma.

“Are you seeing this, m’lady?”

“I see it, alright. It’s pretty amazing how almost every building in this city has a giant television on it. Remind me why we bother patrolling when we have this?”

Adrien couldn’t quite help the amused puff of air that escaped him. The reporter – Nadja, he remembered (how could he forget the lady who almost killed him and Ladybug for the views) – was sprinting through the streets, camera bouncing hastily after her. A shadowy figure swooped through the corner of the frame.

“As you can see,” she shouted above the chaos of people screaming and running, “the akuma seems to have some sort of fashion ability –”

A beam of swirling dark energy smacked her in the face, cutting her off midsentence and sending her tumbling into the cameraman. The screen blipped to static.

Adrien jumped to his feet. “Thank god, a distraction. I’ll be right there.” He needed to slip away before his bodyguard found him and tried to protect him with all of his very large, well-intentioned heart.

“Hold your horses, kitty – fashion ability?”

He ducked behind a ridiculously large stack of boxes just in time to miss Gorilla rushing past him. “You don’t think it’s my father again, do you? I haven’t stolen his book lately.” He paused. “Unless _you_ –”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Remember the designer on the news before breakfast? The one who’s competing in the fashion show?”

Adrien carefully crawled towards the fountain and could almost feel the grass stains blossoming all over his designer clothes. His father was going to be furious. Or, probably not. He would most likely send Nathalie over to be furious in his stead, if he even cared enough to bother. Adrien adjusted his grip on the phone and dug his knees a little harder into the grass. “I remember. She was pretty upset, wasn’t she?”

“Because people were saying her clothes were out of style compared to your dad’s. Too last year. Too four hundred years ago, actually. I’m pretty sure I saw some actual corsets in her line.”

“And now she’s going around blasting everybody into her clothes? That doesn’t sound too bad.” He ducked behind the fountain. Gorilla rushed past him again in the other direction, looking distraught. Adrien almost felt a little bad for the man.

“Tell it to the dozens of people who are stuck in large frilly dresses in the middle of the street right now. And oh, wow, yup, there are definitely some corsets down there. They aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.”

“That sounds _paw_ ful, m’lady.”

“I think one of them stopped breathing.”

There was a pause. “I’m sure they’ll be fine,” he said, feeling sheepish for once about his amazing pun. They usually landed better when he was there in person. He peeked up from his hiding place and frowned. Gorilla was still frantically pacing the length of the park. Adrien appreciated the effort, he really did, but when was his bodyguard going to move- 

“Well, usually akumas have a target for their anger, but it looks like this one’s just offended at the general public’s taste in clothing.”

Adrien didn’t respond. He wanted to, really, but his lungs seemed to have disappeared. Hopefully, they were somewhere safe.

“Adrien?”

Gorilla had tumbled backwards into the fountain, a mountain of lace and petticoats bunched at his feet. The addition of water must have made the fabric even heavier because despite quite a bit of frantic flailing, he didn’t move to get out.

“Adrien, what happened.”

Marinette was using her Ladybug voice, the one that took no crap and promised a good amount of ass kicking.

Adrien swallowed. “You might want to get over here, bugaboo.”

“Adrien Agreste,” the akuma boomed, shoving a worryingly sharp staff into his face. “The progeny of my rival.”

“Uh, hi.”

“Prepare to have your wardrobe updated, as soon I will update the wardrobes of all of Paris to include only my creations!” The sky thundered rather impressively in response to her declaration.

“Don’t move.” Marinette’s voice was steel. “I’m on my way.”

“Take your time,” he said, trying to sound calm without much success. Dropping his phone, he slowly raised his hands in what he hoped was a placating manner. “Hi, I don’t think we’ve met. You’re Jillian, right? The designer?”

The staff pressed closer to his cheek. “You will call me Queen Victoria!”

“Of course!” he yelped, shrinking back. “Sorry, your highness.”

“It’s your _majesty_ ,” the akuma muttered, but seemed appeased for now. The staff dropped away from his face. Adrien breathed out in stark relief. Now that it was no longer three inches from his eyes, he could see that the staff was less a staff and more a giant, decorated needle.

That had to be where the akuma was.

“If you’re looking for my father, he’s not here.” Adrien’s ring finger twitched. He really wished he had his own staff right about now. Plagg was most likely still asleep in his shirt, but Adrien knew that the kwami would surely wake if Adrien really needed him. Well, probably. There was a sixty-forty chance. If Adrien could just distract the akuma for a few minutes –

“I am indeed seeking your father. He owes me a gentlemen’s duel.” The akuma began to turn, and Adrien relaxed, already mentally mapping out the nearest alleys to transform in. And of course, the second he let his guard down, the needle reappeared in front of his face with a flourish. He scooted back frantically until he felt his back hit one of the park benches, but the akuma only moved with him. “Before I depart, however, do allow me to fix your dreadful attire.”

Adrien frowned despite himself. Sure, he didn’t adore his father’s creations, their lines so sharp and harsh compared to Marinette’s designs, but Adrien didn’t look _dreadful_ in these clothes. Did he?

He lifted his head and almost asked for the akuma’s opinion. Unfortunately, a burst of black light erupted before his eyes, and then all he could see was darkness.

\---

Well, to be fair, it wasn’t exactly _darkness_. It was more of a dark green. And frilly. In front of his eyes, around his waist – oh god, there were so many layers. Adrien struggled to get to his feet without success for a few seconds before a horrifying idea invaded his head. Did he even still have feet? He couldn’t feel them, and he sure as hell couldn’t see them past the green monstrosity that passed for clothes. What if the akuma’s power wasn’t replacing people’s outfits but actually _turning their bodies into gowns_? Adrien flopped around the ground for few terrible seconds before he felt his shoe hit something solid. His shoe. He still had feet.

“Thank god,” he mumbled through the folds of the dress.

“Not quite, but I’m flattered.”

He floundered for a bit before landing on his back. “Ladybug!”

She smiled. “How do you do, citizen?”

Adrien was torn between smiling back and pouting. Ever since the awkward identity reveal a few months back (which mainly consisted of Ladybug sighing dreamily at a billboard of Adrien Agreste during a patrol and asking Chat Noir if he thought Adrien’s sunflower hair and emerald green eyes weren’t the most dreamy thing he had ever seen in his life, kind of like Chat’s own hair and eyes actually – wait a minute, wait just a minute, oh my god, _paint my spots and call me a strawberry,_ you’re _Adrien Agreste_ ), Marinette couldn’t take Adrien seriously enough to dissolve into an incomprehensible mess when speaking to him anymore. Apparently, knowing that he was really just a dorky cat on the inside (her words, not his) ruined any and all remains of residual starry-eyed worship. Which was perfectly fine – Adrien much preferred the Marinette who could hold a conversation with him for longer than twelve minutes without Alya or Nino or a hoard of crazed fans as a buffer. But nothing in the world could have prepared him for when Ladybug started reciprocating his flirting. He may or may not have fallen off the roof the first time it happened. The jury was still out, and Ladybug had been laughing too hard to be a reliable witness.

“What’s the matter?” He snapped back to the present at the question. Ladybug was grinning. Adrien really wished she’d bend down more so he could catch her smug lips. “Cat got your tongue?”

There was a pleasant flush creeping its way down his neck. “Maybe you can help with that, m’lady.”

Her grin turned sly. She leaned closer. “Maybe I can.”

Their lips were barely inches apart when a familiar grunt sent them careening away from each other. Gorilla had rather impressively wrestled his way out of the fountain and was currently flopped on his stomach, eying the two of them suspiciously and looking like a particularly grumpy beached whale.

Ladybug’s face was bright red. From the feel of it, Adrien’s own cheeks weren’t much better. He knew Gorilla wouldn’t care who he dated (or didn’t date), as long as he wasn’t dating a murderer or some other heinous criminal. But right now, strangely enough, Adrien felt like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Which was absolutely incredible because there weren’t even any cookies in his kitchen at home, much less a cookie jar.

Also, there was the small fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir’s relationship was public knowledge. Adrien didn’t want a reputation as a superhero couple homewrecker, not that Gorilla would ever go to the press with anything. Nothing said ruination of the Agreste family name better than a good old superhero scandal.

Adrien struggled a bit before extricating his hand from the folds of his dress and pointing towards his house. “The akuma went that way, Ladybug, ma’am. I think she’s after my father.”

“What?” Ladybug tore her eyes away from Gorilla. “I mean, yes, thank you, citizen. Good day.” She disappeared in a flash of yo-yo.

Adrien met Gorilla’s eyes with a shrug and hopefully a casual smile. “Rough day, isn’t it?”

Gorilla stared back before flopping backwards onto the grass with a wet smush. The ruffles around his waist had, amazingly, swelled up even further with water and were proving to be a very effective Gorilla-weight. Adrien wondered if his bodyguard ever regretted taking this job. Surely “saving your charge from crazed supervillains possessed by evil butterflies” was nowhere on the job description.

To be fair, Gorilla wasn’t a particularly _good_ bodyguard – the sheer number of times Adrien had been able sneak off to transform was testament to that. But the man tried really hard and was endearing in a gigantic teddy bear sort of way, and he _did_ have to deal with an unfair number of actual supervillains. They probably didn’t teach anything beyond preventative measures in the event of kidnapping by rival organizations in bodyguard school. Adrien eyed the sad Gorilla boulder that had curled up on the grass and felt a twinge of sympathy.

“Don’t worry,” he said without thinking. “I’ll get kidnapped one day.”

The look of genuine alarm and horror on Gorilla’s face made Adrien wince. He quickly turned his attention back to his other hand, which was still lost inside the endless expanse of his dress. Maybe the dress would disappear if he transformed, but he couldn’t do that without freeing said hand (which was beginning to seem like a nigh impossibility – breathing through the corset was challenge enough), and he certainly couldn’t do it in front of his bodyguard. It looked like Ladybug was going to have to handle this solo. Defeated by a dress – Adrien supposed there were worse ways to go.

“Well,” he said, opting for optimism. Gorilla was always a little upset when he failed to keep Adrien out of harm’s way. “At least it can’t get any worse, right?”

Really, Adrien didn’t know why he bothered sometimes. As if waiting for his cue, the sky swirled like a faucet and unleased a veritable torrent of water upon them. They were soaked in seconds.

“Oh, come on,” he muttered. He knew being the black cat didn’t actually make his luck worse than average – or at least, he didn’t think so (Plagg had a “we’ll burn that bridge when we get to it” method of teaching) – but sometimes it certainly felt like the universe specifically chose his parade to rain on. Literally.  

His dress was, amazingly, increasing in volume, swelling up with water like an overripe green tomato. He wondered how Ladybug was faring against Queen Victoria.

It had been an awkward few weeks after the accidental identity reveal debacle. Marinette had dropped all attempts at subtlety and openly stared at the back of his head throughout class and after class and during every other interaction they had, as if burning a whole into his skull could better help her reconcile Chat and Adrien. And of course, learning that he not only knew Ladybug as a civilian, but that she was also one of the kindest, most talented girls in the school had absolutely ruined Adrien as a functioning member of society. They could barely talk normally to each other for weeks.

In the end, however, it was all worth it. Even now, sitting in what was the clothing equivalent of a bag full of leaves, Adrien couldn’t remember being this happy since his mother disappeared.

“What’s got you all smiley?” a voice asked fondly.

Adrien blinked and glanced around. “Ladybug?”

“Up here.”

He looked up to see Ladybug dangling upside down from a street lamp. “Is the fight over already?”

Her brow furrowed. “Yes, for some reason, the akuma’s powers just – _glitched_ the second she stepped foot into your house. I didn’t even have to use my lucky charm. Your dad doesn’t have any anti-magic security measures installed, does he?”

Adrien laughed despite himself. “When it comes to my father, I can never know for sure.”

A flurry of movement caught his eye, and he turned to see Gorilla scrambling to his feet, finally freed of the gown of nightmares. He grunted in Adrien’s direction before heading towards the car, carefully sidestepping the growing puddles. Adrien glanced down at his own dress, which was very much not-vanished. “I think you missed a spot, m’lady.”

Ladybug batted her eyes innocently. “Did I?”

He glared at her, then back down at the dress.

“Don’t be like that,” she said, lengthening her yoyo so he had no choice but to look at her face. She looked ridiculous upside down, but her pigtails and bangs were miraculously neat and dry in the pouring rain. Miraculous. “You’re pulling it off spectacularly.”

“Of course I can pull it off.” He tried not to sound huffy about it and, judging from Ladybug’s increasingly amused expressions, failed rather spectacularly. “I’m a model.”

She shrugged. “I just thought it would be nice if you had a photoshoot in different clothes for once. I’ve seen four of them so far, and you’ve worn the exact same thing every time.”

“Admit it, bugaboo,” he smirked. “You just couldn’t resist seeing me in a dress.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You’re very pretty, kitty, but don’t go getting a big head on me.”

“Well, _you_ were the one who saved me.” He fluttered his eyelids dramatically and hoped it looked as ridiculous as it felt. “My knight in shining red armor.”

She grinned. “And what does the brave knight get for saving the fairest maiden in the land?”

Adrien pulled his hand from his dress. It was much easier now that the dark magic had been cleansed, so the dress was only a normal amount of intolerable. Carefully, he placed his hands on either side of Ladybug’s face and leaned close. The rain had flattened his hair against his forehead, but he could still see her shining face. Her smile had increased to Chat-like proportions. He could see now why she used to find him so insufferable. She still found him insufferable, actually (she said as much on a daily basis), but she also found him cute. Hopefully.

Abruptly, just as Ladybug closed her eyes in expectation, he pulled away and beamed. “How about eternal service as his right-hand knight?”

Her eyes shot open before narrowing in playful annoyance. “I should have let the dress take you.”

“You wouldn’t have,” he proclaimed smugly. “You love me too much.”

“It’s a burden, really,” she deadpanned.

Adrien felt a wriggling in his chest. For a second, he thought the free-flowing love he was feeling had manifested itself physically, and a heart attack was imminent. Worth it, he thought, before his bodice ripped, and Plagg came tumbling out.

“I thought I was going to die in there,” the tiny kwami gasped. “Oh, rain. Disgusting.” He quickly flitted over to hide under Adrien’s chin and glared pointedly at the two of them. “Are you guys going to kiss or what? I’m hungry.”

Ladybug and Adrien looked at each other. Ladybug shrugged the best she could in her suspended position. “You heard the cat, I guess.”

“Since when do you listen to cats?”

She smiled at him, and this time, it was a soft thing, spreading gently across her face like a warm blanket. “Since I fell for one.”

Before he could decide how to react to such a ridiculously cheesy yet heartwarming statement, she swung forwards, using that tiny bit of momentum to catch his lips. His hands came up instinctively to bracket her cheeks. It was an incredibly awkward position – her nose bumped slightly into his chin, and if she opened her eyes, she’d probably get an eyeful of Plagg dramatically gagging, not to mention the rainwater that was still streaming between their mouths. Adrien was ecstatic. Adrien was so in love.

Slowly, they pulled apart, and for a moment, all they could do was stare. It was unbelievable, really. A few months ago, Adrien was ready to be content with that fact that he’d never know the true identity of the girl he loved, and now –

“Can we go home yet? Cats and rain aren’t meant to be together. Unlike you two apparently. Ugh, will I ever get a Chat Noir that doesn’t fall hopelessly in love with Ladybug?”

Adrien groaned. “Plagg, please–”

“No, he’s right, Adrien,” Ladybug cut in. “We should probably go. Your bodyguard’s coming back any second, and–” She smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t want to tell you earlier because we had that whole romantic vibe going, but I actually cannot breathe at all in this position.”

Adrien blinked. “What.”

“Yup, there is so much water in my lungs right now.”

“Oh my god, Ladybug.”

“So worth it.” Her earrings beeped, and he glanced at them distractedly. Did everything in his life have the worst timing imaginable? Ladybug raised an almost surprised hand to her ear, as if she had somehow forgotten she was still transformed. “Whoops, gotta go before your bodyguard sees me. See you tomorrow, kitty. Bug out!”

With a wave, she swung over his head and disappeared over a rooftop. He stared blankly after her.

“Come on, kid,” Plagg whined. “Can’t you stare longingly when there’s not a rainstorm going on?”

Pushing back his soggy hair, Adrien felt a ridiculous smile pulling at the corner of his lips. He was so happy it hurt.

“I love her so much, Plagg,” he whispered.

“Well,” Plagg sniffed, “given that she almost drowned just to get an aesthetically pleasing kiss from you, I’d say she feels the same way. Now can we please go?”

“She loves me!”

“She also left you in this dress."

“Yeah,” he sighed dreamily. “I’ll treasure it forever.”

Plagg groaned and fell back against Adrien’s neck.

\---

The next morning, Adrien and Marinette came to school with matching stuffy noses and debilitating sneezes. Their hands brushed every time they reached for Kleenex. Adrien couldn’t stop grinning through it all, even though he could barely breathe. The cold was pretty terrible, to be honest, but he could never have a bad day, not really.

Not as long as he had his lady beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I only meant to write the kiss, not the entire akuma attack/identity reveal/Victorian dress/let's torture Adrien's bodyguard debacle. How did it end up like this.


End file.
